Recently, there has been an increased growth in the use and marketing of food pouches, also referred to as stand-up pouches, especially for use with baby food. The food pouches are easy to use for the parents and the children can suck the food out of the pouch. The use of the food pouch eliminates the need for a glass baby food jar, and the need to spoon feed the food to the infant or toddler, thereby reducing the mess that is often accompanied when one is feeding a child. The food pouches may vary in shape, size, mouthpiece or nozzle, cap or top, and orientation of mouthpiece or nozzle.
However, the food pouches themselves can create mess as the flow of food through the opening of the food pouch is not always controlled. Therefore, when the child squeezes the food pouch, the food squirts from the top opening and can soil the child's clothing or surroundings. Thus, there is a need in the art to retain the convenience of the food pouch but reduce or prevent the accompanying mess that the use of the food pouch produces.